His Name is Unimportant
by andhearts
Summary: “My name is unimportant. Goodbye Naruto. I do not know if we will meet again.” [oneshot] [about Yondy and Naruto] [wrote it in about 15 minutes. Hopefully you'll like it!]


**A/N:** Well hello there! I finally decided to put up a little Naruto oneshot thingy. Everybody cheer for me! This isn't really amazing or anything, I was just on my moms computer (which use to be mine), since she and my stepdad are gone to vegas, (I _know_ they are having fun without me, darn school), and decided to write.

I just wrote this in like 15 minutes, so it's probably horrible, but eh, I think it's okay. So don't throw rocks at me, I told you guys beforehand:D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I think it's better I don't. I'm _way_ to lazy, and I'm horrible (_really really horrible_) at drawing.

* * *

**His Name is Unimportant **

The little boy fell on the ground. His left hand shot out to brace his fall. As it hit the ground there was a painful crack. Laughter could be heard from the group of people behind the boy.

"Did the little demon hurt his hand?" a mocking voice said from the crowd. The little boy couldn't see the speaker, but he didn't really care. He knew they were all thinking the same thing. He might have been six years old, but he had been through it enough to know how this was going to end. Badly.

"Like you care!" The little boy shouted, defiance written on his features. He knew it would only bring him more of a beating, but he didn't care. He was always numb half way through anyway. He would not let these people break him.

Naruto had grown up, in one way at least, before anyone else his age had.

-

Naruto sat on the swing, miserable. He saw two women look his way and murmur something with sneers on their faces. He could hear what they were saying, but he had good guess. They weren't unfamiliar faces.

He looked down at ground. He wanted to be a ninja more than anything. If anyone in his life had been decent to him, it had been ninja. Iruka was a ninja. The old man Hokage was a ninja. There were hardly ever any ninja in the groups that always decided to waste their time beating him.

He wanted to be a ninja. Maybe he could do good for his village, and maybe they wouldn't hate him so much.

-

_Being a ninja did change much, did it?_ Naruto thought as a punch hit him square in the jaw. At twelve he could have easily gotten rid of the villagers who were attacking him, but he knew that if he tried to fight them off he would only hurt them.

He really didn't want to hurt them. They didn't understand. It was something inside of him they hated, he had just gotten the worse end of the deal. At least he was alive. At least the village was alive.

He braced himself for a fist that he had saw coming. He waited. It didn't come. He opened his eyes to see someone holding the fist that had been moments before heading toward his face. Confused he followed the arm up to a man in a hooded cloak. The man's face was in shadows.

A voice came from the cloak. "You are mistaken. This boy has done nothing to you. He is not fighting back, he is letting you do this. You should be ashamed of yourselves. The Kyuubi is gone, and yet you see fit to keep its memory alive by beating a boy who has no control of what happened to him. You are no better than the demon you hate. I am ashamed to call myself a citizen of Konoha. Leave." The hand holding the fist tightened.

"Don't hurt them," Naruto spoke slowly, as he saw the hand about to tighten more. The fist was released, and the crowd, looking thoroughly pissed, dispersed, leaving Naruto and the man standing there.

"Are you aright?" The man asked.

"Yeah, nothing I haven't been through before," Naruto laughed, barely smiling. His face was tired, but his eyes still held fire.

"I'm sorry this happens to you," The man told Naruto sadly.

"Really, it's nothing. Thanks back there. What you said…" Naruto began awkwardly, "it really meant… a lot."

"I only told the truth," The man said. He took the hood off, showing spiky blond hair and shining blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but I must leave now. My time is almost up. Please believe in yourself Naruto. You are you and no one else. You were the hero those twelve years ago. Only you," The man said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name?" The man asked, he smiled, filling Naruto with warmth, "My name is unimportant. Goodbye Naruto. I do not know if we will meet again."

"Bye," Naruto said, staring at the man in awe. The man walked away, sun shining off of his blond hair. The man slowly faded away, leaving Naruto standing alone.

Naruto felt tears sting his eyes. That man had been the only one… the only one to ever protect him from the villagers. He didn't even know his name. He didn't know who to thank.

Sighing, Naruto wiped his eyes and walked home. He knew he would see the man again. He just knew.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said. I wrote it in 15 minutes. My obession with Yondaime ceases to let me be. I can't help it! My Yondy-kun will live on through fanfictions worldwide. :D ...I can't believe I just called him "my yondy-kun" Someone stab me. XD ((waves)) 

buh bye!  
andhearts!


End file.
